


Stars

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt and comfort, Most comfort, Patton(mentioned), Remus(mentioned), panic attack(non-graphic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: Logan paused half-way through writing out a sentence on the expansion of voting rights, as he heard Virgil’s breath hitch and get faster.“Virgil?” Logan said, setting down his pencil.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 34





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish Translation:  
> "Roman!"  
> "What do you need?"  
> "Help me with your brother."  
> "He's your brother, too! I'm talking with my friends."  
> "Roman!"  
> "I'm coming, I'm coming."

“¡Román!”

Logan looked up at his screen when someone shouted loud enough to be picked up by his friend’s mic.

“¿Qué necesitas?” Roman yelled back.

“Ayudame con tu hermano,” the person on the other end yelled.

“Él es tu hermano también,” Roman yelled, “Estoy hablando con mis amigos.”

Someone other than Roman and the sibling he was yelling to screeched.

“¡Román!”

“Ya voy, ya voy,” Roman yelled, then returned to a normal speaking tone, “Have a wonderous, Remus-free night.”

“Night.” “Goodnight.”

Roman disconnected from the call, leaving only Logan and Virgil.

“Hm. Now both Roman and Patton, who normally carry the conversation, are gone,” Logan noted.

“Not like we were having much of a conversation anyways,” Virgil pointed out.

“True,” Logan hummed, turning back to the history homework he was working on, muttering under his breath, as he added a title to his notes page, “John Quincy Adam’s Presidency.”

They continued to work in silence punctuated by an occasional hissed comment from Logan(“Probably illegal? Just _probably_?” “Worcester v Georgia, that’s a nice change.” “This is all they’re saying about the Trail of Tears?!”) or snorted laugh from Virgil at whatever YouTube video he was watching.

Logan paused half-way through writing out a sentence on the expansion of voting rights, as he heard Virgil’s breath hitch and get faster.

“Virgil?” Logan said, setting down his pencil. His only response was the sound of a chair falling over and a door being slammed.

Logan got up. He grabbed two sweaters from his closet, putting one on and tucking the other under his arm. He tied his shoes as fast as he could and forced himself to walk calmly down the stairs, in to the kitchen to grab and fill a water bottle, and out in the the chilly fall night.

Logan walked around Virgil’s house towards the forest. He started down the trail, took a right at the first fork, and walked exactly 20 feet before turning off left off of the trail and walking 10 feet. Logan regretted not bringing a flashlight, although it would have been difficult to carry the sweater, the water bottle, and a flashlight, and he knew the route by heart.

Logan reached up and felt the platform of the small treehouse Patton had begged his dad to build every night for a month when they were 7. They were 15 now, and the treehouse was still there. Logan set the water bottle on the platform, then the sweater.

“It’s Logan,” Logan said, climbing on to the platform and collecting the water bottle and sweater before ducking in to the tree house.

“Hey,” Virgil whispered.

“Are you alright?” Logan said.

“Yeah,” Virgil said, although Logan could hear his voice wobble.

“Are you cold?”

“I’m freezing. It’s Florida: It’s only supposed to get cold enough to need a jacket in December,” Virgil joked, his voice trailing off in to the high pitched whine that meant that what he had said sounded better in his head.

“I brought a sweater and a water bottle,” Logan said, holding them out to Virgil. The faint light caught on the way Virgil’s faded purple hair moved, as he reached out and took them.

“Can I help?” Logan asked.

“Can you talk?” Virgil asked.

“Of course. Is there anything you’d like me to talk about?” Logan asked.

“The stars maybe? Can I hug you, too?” Virgil asked.

“Of course,” Logan replied, moving to sit next to Virgil. Virgil buried his head in Logan’s shoulder, as Logan started talking about the Helix nebula, and for a couple moments the only things that existed were the old treehouse, Logan, Virgil, and the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Want to see more like it? Comment!


End file.
